Moonlight
by VioletScriptor
Summary: One-shot...sort of. 20 yearold Chloe lives in New York, her career is about to start and her life is going great. One summernight the power goes off, and she is left alone, in the dark, only candles to her company. But when her neighboor, green-eyed 14b, knocks on her door asking for shelter, she choose rude company over no company. Or...More info inside :)
1. Part 1

**A/N: I promised to update before Christmas, so here I am! Maybe not in the way you thought, but hey, at least it's something, right?**

 **Okay, let me break down the basics to you: This is technicly a one-shot, since it happens over one night, and reallly isn't that long, at least not enough to call it a story. I have seperated it in parts so that it will be more easy to read, these "parts" are really just short chapters. There are not even 1000 words, really. Anyways, I hope you will like it and want some more :)**

 **btw, this is my first time writing in third-person pov, so take it easy :) Another thing, I do not own anything, allcharecters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

* * *

Moonlight

Part 1

 _Setting: 20-year old Chloe lives in New York and writes music on her piano. A summer night all power goes off and someone knocks on her door._

 _August 9. 9.00 pm_

She wrote down the notes on the note paper and tried to play the whole piece through. In the end she just hammered the piano keys, angry, that she couldn't make the two pieces work together. "God dammit!" she exclaimed, closing the piano in anger. As she sat there looking around the small apperrtment, she come to think about her life in the previous few months.

She had just finished her third year in college, she only had one left, afterwerds she would be left to her self. But it was okay, because she just got a job at the café a few blocks from her appartment and she had send some mails around to some movie-magazines, asking if they would like her as an internship, and she had recently talked with an up-coming producer, who really liked her work, and who "would love to work with her in the furture". So, yeah, overall it went great. Exept for this piece she was writing. That was not going great at all.

In the end she decided to get herself and early dinner, which this night would be CupNoodles, as the most of the nights the past year, since her dad only sent her money for the first year and bought the appartment to her. Not that she was complaning, no, not at all actually, she was greatfull for having sutch a huge opportunity, to live in Manhattan, appartment payed, money for a whole year, an up coming career, a job, she couldn't be more thankfull. But still, it was like there was missing something.

She shrugged at the thought, walked to her tiny kitchen and turned on the kettle. When the water was boiled, she poored it into the noodle-cup and walked over to the coutch and the tv. She turned on the news channel as she waited for her noodles to get ready.

"...It has just been reported that the electric-station have been out for a terrible accedent, luckly no one is injured, but there is some concerns on weather the power will last for long. This might couse a shut-down on the whole Manhattan." And with those words the tv turned off and with it all the lights.

Chloe cursed in the dark. Allthough it was summer, the sun had set over an hour ago, so it was pretty dark outside by now. And now it also began to rain. As she listened to the angry drivers down on the street and the rain, dripping on her windows, she tried to find all the candles in the house. There was not many, since she wasn't that mutch into candles, really, but last Chrismas her aunt got her a whole box with block-candles, which she, at the time, though was a little silly, but now she could see what a useful gift it actually was.

She set all the candles, only having her phones lamp to guide her, around the livingroom/bedroom/tv-room. A couple also went on the piano, but only after packing all of her notes in a folder and carefully putting it in her bag, so they wouldn't catch on fire, if the accedent was to happen.

Just as she lit the last candle, the sixth on the coffee table, she heard the door bell ring.

 _What the..._ she thought to herself as she stood over the coffee table, her shoulder long hair dangerously dangling over the candles. At first she thought it was just something on the street, but then the doorbell rang again and she strut up in fear. Who could it be? Most certenly not one of her friends, coming over to have a power-is-out-sleepover. Allthough Liz might come up with that, but... No, she lived in the other end of town and even she wasn't that crazy.

As she got up and took the candle she just lightned in her hand, she kept wondering who it was. The bell rang for the third time, this time longer than the previous two, followed by three knocks. As she walked to the door, she kept thinking the words _please don't be a serial psycho killer, please don't be a secial psycho killer..._ over and over again, as if it was a kind of mentra.

She desperetly tried to look through the eye-hole, but since it was pitch-blach in the corridor, she couldn't see anything. In the end she decided to open the door, thinking that if she got killed because of it, well, at least she had lived a great life, and died almost famous.

As the door opened, making that _kiiiirr_ sound only old doors make, she saw that the person standing behind it was none other than her across-neighboor, 14b.

* * *

 **So, did you like it? Let me know in the review :) I won't make any authors-note the next couple"parts" since it's about to get almost as long as the part. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year :)**

 **Sencerly, ThatIndieGirl**


	2. Part 2

Moonlight

Part 2

"Oh, it's you," she exclaimed, half reliefed half confuced, since in the two years she has lived here, he haven't greeted her even once. And now he was knocking on her door? In the middle of a power-out? This made no sence. She looked up in his, to her suprise, dripping face. In fact, now that she got over his sudden apperence, she noticed that he was complety soaked. He must have taken a walk in the rain, she thought.

"My key is inside my appertment. I can't get in," he said with a deep voice. _First time he had ever spoken to me, and this was what he had to say?_ Chloe thought. "Okay..." she said. "And what exactly do you want me to do?" She asked him, still a little confuced. He rolled his eyes, as if the answer was as easy as 2+2. "Give me shelter. Or at least let me get my clothes dried. It's not very confortable to stand soaking wet in a dark corridor, you know?" He said with a sarcastic tone. "Excuse me?" The blond lifted her pale eyebrows in confucion, yet beginning to uderstand what was going on.

"Oh, jeez, I thought that neighboors were supposed to help eatchother, 14a, you know, be all buddy-buddy. So why arent you al buisy welcoming me with open arms at this point?" His tone was slightly angry, yet still very sarcastic, and his green eyes were shining with irretation. Chloe just stared at the boy, who must have been not more than a year older than her, allthough her had the size of a grown up man. For a momment she thought about shutting the door, just straight up tell the guy to fuck-off, but in the end, what was worse, being alone, or having, allthough very rude and possible jerk-ass, company? In the end she chose company over sitting alone in a pitch-black, candle-light appartment for nine hours.

She opened up the door whole and stepped aside, letting the snarky, green-eyed boy from 14b in.

"Thanks. Allthough it took you some time to proceed the obvious hint, but I guess you blond girls are just like that," 14b said and walked in. _Oh,boy, it's gonna be a looong night,_ she though. _Pull yourself together. You could stand out Tori in hightschool for four years, you can easily stand out this idiot for nine hours, right?_ "Okay, I need a towel, a blanket and a place to hang my clothes. And _in this centery_ , _please_ ," the boy said, giving her an arrogant glare. _Or maybe not._

Chloe showed him the way to the bathroom where he could hang his clothes on the tube with the shower curtains. On the way she grabbed a blanket from the coutch and when they walked in the, with two people, where one of them is half as big as the other, a little klaustrophobic, bathroom, she got a towel out from the drawer and handled it to the boy.

"Thanks," he said and tried his hair with the towel. Chloe lighted his way with her phone, which she took instead of the candle when they had passed the livingroom. Allthough as he began to take his t-shirt off, she had to turn her face away, as it has become a liitle red, do to the fact that 14b was not chubby, as she had asumed, because he always was hidding in baggy clothes, but was actually very, _very_ , muscular. Which, was actually pretty atractive, but she shook off the thought and just closed her eyes.

"You can open your eyes now. I am decent," the boy said, his voice sounding like he was on the burst of laughthing. _Ha, ha, very funny. I got imbaressed becouse he was actually hot. Halirious. Wait, what?_ The blond opened her eyes to see the boy wrapped in the blanket and his clothes hanging neatly on the tube. "You didn't take _all_ of your clothes off, did you?" He shot her a glare. "I am not an idiot," he said and walked pass her, towards the living room. "As if that was a propper answer," Chloe mumbled under her breath when he was gone. Then she followed him to the livingroom.


	3. Part 3

Moonlight

Part 3

She walked into the livingroom to see her neighboor siting on the coutch and watching her with stinging eyes. "So?" he said as she walked in. "What?" she asked, trying to immitade his arrogant tone. "Don't you have any food, or something?" The boy gave her the same glare he had given her earlier in the doorway. The don't-you-understand-a-hint? glare.

 _Okay, breath, Chloe. Don't get angry, no matter what he says. He is just an asshole, trying to get you up, trying to get a reaction out of you, just like the bullies from highschool. And he is not gonna get it, just like the bullies in highschool._ She took a deep breath in and gave the boy a sugar-sweet smile. "Yes, I do have food. Why'd you ask?" The boys eyes looked confuced for a second, but quickly turned back to the normal, stinging glare.

"I want some," he said. With the sugar-sweet smile still on her face, allthough she was on the edge of a breakdown inside, Chloe said: "Okay." For a moment the boy just stared at her, then... "Aren't you gonna get me some?" And then she snapped, just like that. The ballon that had been blowing bigger and bigger the pass halv hour in his company, had popped. _Pop._

"I cannot believe that someone can be sutch an _asshole_!" she exclaimed. The boy looked shocked at her. "I let you in my home, eventhough you have been a total jerk from the first word, I had let you use my bathroom and my supplies, and all this do to the fact that you haven't spoken to me in _two years_ I have lived here. Heck, I don't even think you knew who I was until this night! And then you act like _this_? Like I owe you something? Like I am your slave or something? And now you want my _food_? And the way you talk, _god_ , did you graduate from the school of Asssholes and Arrogant Idiots? You are litterly the worst person ever! And I should know, I was bullied by a girl in highschool that made freshmen cry, but she is nothing compared to you, and you have only been here a halv hour, where she have been in my life for _four years_!"

Chloe stood with a heavy breath, staring at the green-eyed boy. His face was completly emotionless, but his eyes were not stinging anymore. She wasn't sure what they expressed, but it was nothing good, that's for sure. The boy opened his mouth. "I..." A big lightning hit the building acroos the street and a loud thunder sounded after. The boy sobbed and shut his eyes. The blond curiously watched the boy, sitting with shut eyes on her coutch, now with his hands to his ears. and shaking in fear. As the thunder faded away, he opened his eyes and removed his hands from his ears.

"Is it over?" he asked, sounding like a little boy. Chloe felt pity towards the scared, green-eyed, arrogant boy. "Yeah, it's over. For now," she said, looking out of the window. "Oh, god, I hate thunders," he said. She looked at him. He looked like a tiny puppy, scared of the thunder and very regretfull.

"Look, I am sorry I am sutch an asshole. I just... I am not used to people. I don't like talking to any and all that. I swear I will behave better from now on, really. Just please, please let me stay. I don't... I don't wnat to be alone tonight. Not when it's lightning..." He looked at her and made a face she never thought she would see on him. He made _puppy eyes_. Even his lower lip went a little forward. _Well, I am not a monster,_ she thought, looking at the boy, who was a feet taller han her and a lot bigger, too, making puppy-eyes, begging her to let him stay. See, that was not something you'd see every day.

"So, are you hungry?" she asked him. He gave her a smirk, another thing she never expected him to do, and deffenetly not to her. "Yeah," he said. "Then grab a candle and follow me," she said and let him to the kitchen.

When they came into the kitchen, she opened the frige and lit inside it with her phone. "Well, I got some fruits, carrots, a sixpack of Moutain Drew and some youghurt." She turned her head over her shoulder, looking at the boy who was leaning at the oven. "What do you want?" They boy looked at her and shrugged. "I dunno. Do you have like chips and that stuff?" She gave him a teasing glare, trying to look serious. "Now, don't be picky. And of cours I have chips, and if only you would move, then I could get some for ya'" she said, walking over to him.

"Oh, sorry," the boy said, moving over to the fridge, brushing her body with his. Chloe noticed how incredibly warm he was, even without clothes on. She reached over to the closet with snacks and took out a bag of Cheetos and a bag of Lay's. "I also have muffins if you want some," she said, looking at the boy over her shoulder. "Muffins would be great," he said. She nodded and got the muffins out. "Oh, god!" she exclaimed, turning around to the boy. "What? What's wrong?" the boy said and looked confuced around. She came over to the fridge and puched him away. She reached up to the cooler and opened it. "I also have this!" she said, turning around with a Ben and Jery's ice cream.

"You really scared me there. I thought it was something important," the boy said. She raised her eyebrow and gave him a glare. "Are you telling me ice cream is not important?" He gave her a smirk. "Of course ice cream is important."


	4. Part 4

Moonlight

Part 4

They took the snacks, muffins, ice cream and Moutain Drew into the livingroom and placed it on the coffee table. They sat down in the coutch and looked at the food. Chloe realised that she never finished her CupNoodles, and that they were now cold, standing there on the coffee table, where she had left them when she had gone out to find the candles. She reached for them and picked it up. "Well, they are cold, but it's still noodles," she said, mostly to herself, as she began eating them. "Take some food, brah," she said to the boy with her mouth filled with noodles. He nodded and reached out for the Drew.

For a while they just sat there in sillence, eating their food. After some minutes, Chloe broke the sillence. "So, 14b," she said, turning over to her guest. The boy looked at her, chewing a muffin. "Mhm?" he said. "I really don't know that mutch about you. Tell me somethging about yourself," she said. The boy swalllowed and tilted his head to the side, observing her. No one, besides from maybe his family, had ever asked him a question like that. _Tell me something about yourself._ What could he tell this blue-eyed blond?

"Ehm, well, I just graduated from Columbia and I am currently an internship in a science magazine. I have a part-time job at a book-store where I stack and unpack books, I live across you, I have lived here since I started in college, so four years. And well, I think that's about it." The girl shook her head.

"No, I don't mean like, your education and all that. I mean your hobbies, what do you like, what do you not like, how do you spend your free time, you know, stuff like that." The boy lifted his eyebrows. "Oh, okay. Ehm, what do I like? Hmm... I like the park. The nature and the trees and all that. I like science and books. I like dogs. I don't like cats, though. And I don't like thunder, well you know that." The girl smiled understanding to him.

The boy wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and leaned back. "What about you? What do you like?" he asked her. She shrugged and placed her empty noodle-cup on the table. "I like movies. A lot. I also like music. I like playing on my piano, you know, making up my own melodies. But, well, it's not going so great with that, actually." She looked away, out of the window where the rain still was pooring, and didn't seem to stop before morning.

"How's that?" he asked her. She shrugged, still looking out of the window. "I dunno. Well, currently I am trying to put these pieces together, but it's like a puzzle, you know? Whe two bricks _seem_ to fit together, but they just won't fit." She said the last word with an irretated tone, angry almost.

"Yeah," the boy just said. She turned around in the coutch and looked at him. He was looking at a spot just over her shoulder, as if he didn't want to look her in the eyes. "I...I heard you play a couple of times," he said. He cheeks felt hot, but she continued looking at him, trying to catch his eyes. _It's funny,_ she thought. _He has green eyes, but his hair is pitch black. A funny combination, when you think about it._ "You did?" she asked him. His eyes met hers and she looked into them.

Even from this distance, even thought she knew he wasn't angry or anything, his glare was intimidating, she felt drawn by it. "Yeah. I think it was a couple of months ago or so. I remember it clearly, because it was in the middle of the night and I had just got off a long shift, so I was pretty buffed. And I am lying in my bed, and then I hear piano music. And I think, what kind of idiot plays iano in the middle of the night?" He gave her a smirk and she responded him with a shy smile.

"In the end I feel asleep to it though, and I have actually never slept better," he said, his smirk turning into a gentle smile. She wondered why he didn't smile more. His whole face lit up when he did so, he looked a lot more attractive and friendly. "Why don't you smile more?" she suddenly asked him. He looked at her, his eyes were serious. "If only there was anything to smile about," he said with a calm, yet sad voice. "Of couse there is!" She moved closer to him, her tight almost toutching his.

"Your life has just begun! You are done with college, you have an job _and_ an internship, an appartment in the middle of Manhattan, overall, the adventure that is your life has just begun. You are free from parrents and rents, you could as well one day just take off to, I don't know, Belgium or something, and it would be okay, because you are young and you are going to be young at least 10 more years!"

The boy shot her a glare. "You sound like my brother," he said. "Really?" She tilted her head. "Yeah, really. He is really the life of the party. He skipped college to focus on his drawing and art and that stuff, and he just sold some paintings to this guy from Amsterdam and he has his second art-show in two weeks. He is always babling about life and travels and opertunities, like you, and he is insanely popular with girls. He has his whole life ahead of him and he is so passionate about his art and all, but I think he sometimes gets lost in his own world. A world where everything is perfect, where you are young forever, where you can party all night and not do anything whole day, and the money just comes to you and everything is just _perfect_.

But then you wake up one morning and the party is over, the money is gone and so are all your friends, and you realise that you have spent 10 years with partying and spending money like there was no tomorrow and that you have nothing left now and you don't know what to do with your life, because you are a 30 year old junkie with herpies and no money."

Chloe giggled, but got her self together and looked seriously at the boy. "So, you think your brother will go that way?" He shook his head. "No, god no. He might had skipped college, but he is not dump. He knows how rock-bottom looks like, and besides, our dad would kill him if he ever even came near drugs." She giggled again. "How about you, how do you want to wake up in 10 years?" she asked him. He shrugged. "Probably the same way I had done for the past few months. But with a better job, bigger appertment and a dog." She giggled at the thought of him going on walks with a dog. Somehow, to her, he did not seem like a guy you would see walking a dog.

"What about you?" He asked her. She sighted. "Well... It really depends on whitch way I chose to go. Do I want to be a famous director and make thousands of dollars every year? Or do I want to live in an appartment by myself, writing melodies that would never get famous on my piano and have a job at a café or a book shop. Maybe I get a little aquarium with a fish inside. I think I'll name it Nemo or something cliché like that." She looked at him. He nodded slowly. "That sounds really nice. The alone-with-a-fish-named-Nemo part." She shrugged and gave him a half-smile. A lightning crossed the sky and a thunder followed it.

The boy shaked his body and took a deep breath in. As the thunder fadded, he relaxed and shook his head. "Sorry, I just...I really hate thunder," he said, looking over at her. She shook her head. "You don't have to apologize, it's okay, really," she said. He gave her a shy smile and a nod. "You know, I am also afraid of something," she said. He looked curious at her. "What?" he asked. "I really hate basements," she said. He gave her a half smile. "How so?" She sighted. "When I was little, I didn't have imaginary friends, instead I had imaginary boogie-men. They were really scary and always tried to get me into the basement. In our old house we had this creepy, old basement with fungus and rats and god knows what else, really disgusting.

Anyways, my parrents had me see a terrapist and she explained to me that it was all only in my head and all that, and when I was 10, I finally stopped seing these "boogie-men" or whatever it was. But then my mom died and I had to go back in therapy again. Luckly, I could keep my old therapist. So we talked and talked, and she helped me through it, even when my dad atemted suicide and after that, when he was in the hospital and I had to live with aunt, and when he got out, we went to therapy together and, well, we have had it a lot better since...jeez, I had totally lost the track of this, haven't I?" She looked questioning at him, but he just smiled and shaked his head. "No, I like it. You are good at telling stories," he said. Her cheeks got warm, but she continued:

"My point is: Everyone is afraid of _something._ We all have fears and things we hate and things that make us sad and uncomfortable. But you should not see it as a weakness, rather see it as a part of yourself. A part that makes you _you._ "

She looked at him and he nodded, understanding, accepting. She yawned and stretched her arms. "God, I am _tired_ ," she said and looked at him through half-closed eyes. "Do you mind if I just...lie here. I don't want to go to bed, I just need a little rest," she said and leaned on his shoulder. "I don't mind," he said. She layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I don't think we have ever intruduced ourselfs to eatch other propperly, have we?" she said with a dizzy voice. She could feel him shaking his head. "No, I don't think we have." She yawned. "I'm Chloe by the way," she said. "Nice to meet you Chloe, I am Derek," he said. She smiled. "Derek. That's a nice name. I like that." And as she drifted away, her head heavy on his shoulder, she heard him say, no whisper: "Chloe is not that bad either."


	5. Part 5

Moonlight

Part 5

She woke up in her bed a couple of hours later. As she opened her eyes, she realised two things- 1) the rain was over and the full moon shined through her window and 2) someone was playing her piano. She sat up in the bed, still a little dizzy, and saw that all the candles were blown out as well, leaving the moon as the only light in her apparment. Since her bed, coutch, tv and piano all stood in the same room, she imidiatly saw who was playing the piano. And it was no one other than her green-eyed neighboor, Derek.

She also saw that he had his clothes on again, dried and clean covering his muscular body. She got up and quetly walked over to him. As she stood a couple of inches from his back, she set her one hand on her hip and looked at him. His eyes were on the key board. He was playing Moonlight Sanota, Bethoven. _Impressive,_ she thought.

"What kind of idiot plays piano in the middle of the night?" she said quetly. Derek stopped and looked up at her. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?" "Yeah, sort of. It's fine. I don't think I would have slept any longer." She looked in his green eyes. In the dark they were shining like two lanterns. "What time is it?" she asked. "Around 3 am," he said. "Why aren't you sleeping?" He shrugged. "I couldn't fall asleep with the rain and all. When it stopped I found my clothes, and then I saw your piano and thought, why not?"

"You are pretty good though. Bethoven, that's impressive," she said. He gave her a smirk. "I had piano classes throughout middle school. I stopped in highschool to focus more on my studying, but I guess it's just like riding a bike. Once you learn it you can always remember it." She nodded. "Yeah. But still, _Bethoven_?" He shrugged. "I just like the piece, okay? But I can't remember the part after this," he played to the 9th stroke, but stopped at the begining of 10th.

"It's okay. Let me show you," she said and sat down beside him on the bech and began to play stroke 10 through 12. "Oh, okay, so it goes," he played after her and stopped where she had. "Yeah," she said. She realised how close they were sitting. His tigh toutched hers and she could feel his body heat. Her heart began to beat faster as he began to play the rest of the piece. His arms brushed against hers, and she had a weird feeing in her chest. She layed her hand on his on the keyboard, just as he had finished the last stroke. "Derek," she said under her breath. He looked at her, his green eyes were shining like the moon, his mouth slightly open, as if he wanted to say something.

"I..." She couldn't finish the sentence, her eyes were on his mouth and she realised that she was leaning closer and closer to him. Their lips met and she kissed hin softly before pulling back again. "Chloe," he whispered as he layed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer again, kissing her harder. They sat like that for a while, enjoying eatchothers presence. After a while she pulled back and opened her eyes to see him looking at her with his glowing green ones.

"Come," she said, pulling him up, away from the piano and towards the bed. As she took of her clothes, still high from the kiss, she said: "I don't want to, you know. I just don't want to sleep in jeans." She looked at him. He was comepletly overwhelmed by her beauty, as she stood there, in bra and underwear in the moonlight. Somehow he maneged to nod and took his clothes off as well, still comepletly stunned by her half-naked body.

They layed under the sheets and looked at eatchother. He pulled her closer with a hand on her waist and she stroke his hair with one hand, while laying her head on the other. "I think I love you, Derek," she said. He smiled at her. "I know it sound stupid, I mean, I have litterly known you for a couple of hours, but I just..." She sighted. "I just have these very strong feelings for you, you know? I feel like you are the part that I have been missing. It's so crazy," she said. He pulled her even closer, so her face was burried in his collarbone and kissed her hair. "I love you too, Chloe. Really."

* * *

 _August 10, 10:30 am_

The next morning she woke up in his arms. The sun was shining outside and the city was alive again. She opened her eyes to see his collarbone. She looked further up and saw a pair of green eyes looking at her. "Goodmorning," she said. "Goodmorning, beautiful," he said. She gave him a smirk. "You are not that bad either," she said, feeling her cheeks turn pink. "Maybe. But you are perfect," he said, kissing her on the pink cheek.

They got up and and took on their clothes. As she was pulling on her jeans she looked outside her window, admireing the beautiful sunlight, thinking about how lucky she was to have met someone like Derek. "There is nothing we can eat in your fridge," he yelled from the kitchen. She giggled before answering him. "Then we just have to go out and buy something." And they did exactly that.

As they were about to pay down in the food-store, Derek stuck his hand in his pocket with the words "I got this," and suddenly froze. "What is it?" Chloe asked him. He turned his face to her and a wide grin spread across his face. "I have found my key," he said and pulled out the key from his pocket. They both began to laugh and continued giggling as they payed for the food and went home to Chloe.

And as they sat there, in her appartment in front of the tv, with cereal and waffels on the coffee table, she came to think about the future and about her life, now with Derek and if they would stay together or... _You know what, it doesn't matter. If you always live in the furture, you forget to live in the precent. And that's where we are now. Right here, in this coutch, together. And this is where I want to be._

THE END

* * *

 **So, this was the last part for of this story. I am not planning on updating more this year, but who knows? I am currently working on some ideas, still DP, but I feel like people aren't so active lately, or is it just me? Anyways, rewiew and like, it helps out a lot. Have a good New Years and don't go crazy on those fireworks, okay?**

 **Sencerly, ThatIndieGirl**


End file.
